The Ending of a Beginning
by NeonKokugen
Summary: A big cross over between Inuyasha / Naruto and Bleach. Some of your favorite characters are thrown into a world of war and violence, will the outcome be good or will this spell end for our favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

Across many dimensions there exists 'The Origin.' The place where all life began, created by a single called the Lordians. The Lordians think in no way think themselves gods but take it upon themselves to watch over there creations. For millions of years this tradition still stands, but things are changing. Happiness has left the great city of the Lordians and many have fallen victim to a strange plague. There numbers have dwindled and the great ancient race seems to be on the verge of extinction. The reason behind this is unknown even to the Lordians but as these hard times grow a darker side of the Lordians seems to be appearing.

The sound of hard leather boots fill the misty empty back allied street as Kate walked at a quick pace towards her destination. The roads and buildings like a photo album of the old times of London. The street so disserted even the sound of the boots echoed off the walls of the buildings a crossed the street. The black cloak blended well into the gray and black stone. The cold damp air of the morning clung to the heavy clothing that Kate wore even though the sun still hadn't risen. Her eyes appeared just momentarily underneath the hood that hid her face well revealing her almost glowing red eyes.

She stopped in front of a store with large windows with large letters on it that says "Pharmacy." She quickly looked down both ways of the street before grabbing a hold of the golden knob. As the door swung open the loud ding of the bell above welcomed guests. A pale as moon girl stood on the other side of a counter as she stared at what seemed to be a magazine. At the sound of the bell she perked up and smiled at seeing Kate.

"Kate. It's so nice to see you." The girl smiled wide revealing four pointed teeth, two on top, and two on bottom. "As it is to see you, Annie." Kate took a seat at the counter. "Do you have his medicine?" Annie let out a silent chuckle. "Do I have his medicine? Where would we be if I didn't?" Annie's hand slipped under the counter and pulled out a paper bag putting it in front of Kate. With a loud sigh Kate reached her hand out to take ahold of the paper bag. Her nails like claws of some monster better left alone. Her hand slipped the package into a pocket hidden within her cloak.

"I'm sure he will be stubborn like always when he needs to take this but when he does…he seems a bit better." Kate traced the black crescent moon sewed into her sleeves to represent the department she was a part of as thoughts traveled through her head.

"How is he doing?" Annie's smile had long faded and watched Kate now with curious eyes of news she will probably tell her other customers. Kate shook her head as a response to Annie. "Not good. He's getting worse and seems to be always tired. He can't get any of his work done without help now." This information seemed to upset Annie even further as she closed her eyes slowly.

"If we lose him we will have no hope." Annie's tone changed completely and Kate nodded. "The rebels are increasing in there attacks as well." Silence grew between the two until Annie perked up. "You don't think one of the lords had-"

Kate stood up quickly her hood almost falling off. "You most not speak ill will of any of them! They are the strongest and wisest of us all. None of them would do this." Silence once again grew between the two until a loud ear shattering screech before a loud explosion filled there ears. The sound and shock wave shattered the front window and sent Kate and Annie to there knees on the floor.

Annie's head popped up from the other side of the counter. "What the hell was that?" Annie yelled revealing her ringing ears. Kate stood up her hood hiding her face but the seriousness of the situation could almost be felt from her. She jumped on the empty frame where the windows use to be and looked down the streets. The glass crunched under her heavy boots. "It sounded like a dimensional rip. But no Lord would open one in town." She jumped and planted her feet hard on the ground. She sniffed the air and turned her head right and saw smoking rising high into the sky only a couple blocks down. Before a person could blink she was running faster the regular human could imagine. She noticed she wasn't the first one to arrive, a crowd was forming near a crater in the middle of the street."

"Let me threw, I am of the second command, let me threw." People quickly parted at seeing Kate. Kate walked slowly to the edge of the crater looking down as more smoke rised. Her hand raised and moved swiftly a crossed the front of her and suddenly wind blew the smoke away. She tilted her hood up slightly as she stared down at the slightly dirt covered figures. Her eyes flew open wide and she spun around to the crowds.

"Call for the second Command immediately. And send a message to my master." Kate turned to look at the crater. "The one's he has been watching have arrived."


	2. Chapter 2

"Inuyasha!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and looked in several directions for the missing Inuyasha that probably ran off with Miroku to do another demon job. Kagome let out a loud sigh closing her eyes. She was hoping he would help with the villagers with her today and maybe have a tiny talk with him alone. Behind her became the sound of ruffled feet from inside the small hut house.

"Lady Kagome, you seem upset about something." Kaede's voice brought Kagome back to reality and she turned to look at the wrinkled old lady. "Kaede, Inuyasha has disappeared with Miroku again. I know they do it for the good of the village but I wish he would stay with me more…I mean here at the village." Kagome flushed because of her mistake in wording and made a grumpy face.

Kaede chuckled as she saw the flush on Kagome's face. "You're feelings for Inuyasha is not changing and this woman is getting older. When shall I expect grand children?" Kagome's face became bright red and her eyes went wide.

"KAEDE!" Kaede used her walking stick and hand on her back to slowly walk into the rest of the village with a smile a crossed her face. Kagome leaned back against the hut next to the door. She blew her hair out of her face and looked down the long path to the bone eaters well. She squinted her eyes and smiled when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku heading toward the village. And from the look of it they got a lot of rice as they carried four barrels, Miroku most of cheated another person.

"Are they back already?" Kagome looked at Sango leaning against the opening of the hut. "Sango you should be laying down, you only just had a baby." Sango smiled slightly then shook her head. "I'm fine really, she is asleep." Kagome smiled at Sango and looked at the two approaching again. This would be a good time to pull Inuyasha to the side and talk to him about something important.

"Sango, why are you out of bed?" Miroku said as he approached. Sango chuckled and gave Miroku a quick kiss on the cheek. "I wanted to welcome my husband home." Miroku laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Sango you're embarrassing me."

Kagome laughed as she watched the two before looking at Inuyasha. He set the two barrels he was caring next to the door of the hut. Kagome quickly grabbed his hand before Sango and Miroku could see and pulled him toward the forest where the bone eaters well was. Inuyasha looked at her with confused eyes and slight irritation but he fallowed her without any complaints.

Kagome purposely laced her fingers into his and looked at him with a gentle smile. Inyasha's eyes widened and looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks. Why was she acting this way, she never acted like this, well not always anyway. Ever since returning after three years when the bone eaters well closed then re-opened only for the one time things have been a bit awkward between him and Kagome. She gave up her time to be in this ones but was it for him or just to be in this time? He couldn't figure this type of thing out, he never was good at it.

When they came to the clearing where they first meet with him stuck to the tree with Kikyo's arrow through his heart she gently let his hand go and walked up to the tree. Placing her right hand gently against the bark. "It's been many years since I first arrived from the well isn't it, Inuyasha?"

"What is it Kagome? You're acting strange." The wind blew both Kagome's black hair and Inuyasha's silver hair as she slowly turned and looked at him. "I want to talk to you about something Inuyasha. Something important." Inuyasha stared at her with calm eyes as he felt his human heart beat faster from the way she was looking at him.

There was aloud sound of a stick snapping and Kagome and Inuyasha turned to look at the source of the sound. Standing only a couple feet away from them was a black cloaked, hooded figure. The figure wasn't too tall, standing around six feet tall. Where a face should be there was only a black abyss with two floating red eyes that seemed to stare deep into them.

Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of the blade and stepped infront of Kagome to protect her. "Who are you? What do you want?" The figure remained silent but its hand slowly started to rise. Light started shooting out from its hand, more and more adding to the light. Inuyasha pulled Tetsuiga from the hilt yet it didn't change.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome said looking at the Tetsuiga over his shoulder. Inuyasha looked at his blade and shook it lightly. "Tetsuiga why won't you transform?" Light shot from the creatures hand and impacted with Inuyasha and Kagome engulfing them in bright light. The world around them crumbled away as there was nothing except the light. The last thing Kagome remembered were her ear drums bursting from the loud ringing noise.

* * *

The sound of blades filled the air as Ichigo's blade collided with Aizen's. Ichigo breathed heavily as this fight has drawn on far and many of his allies have fallen. Half of Ichigo's mask has broken off. Sparks fly from where there swords connected as both push each other down with force. Aizen smirked and pushed with greater force sending Ichigo flying down to the make up of his town.

He crashed through a house and into the street. If he was human there would be nothing left of him but thankfully he seemed to only gotten a couple injuries. He tried to sit up but he felt something crack and he was down once again. Ichigo let out a loud groan as he stared up at the sky. When will Aizen come down and finish him off?

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orohime's voice sounded close and hearing her voice when she should be in Mucho Gronda made Ichigo perk up and look around for her. She saw her running towards him. "Kurosaki-kun." She fell to her knees next to him.

"Orohime, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come here, I told you to stay behind." Orohime bit her lip as she looked down at the injured Ichigo. "I don't care." Tears started to form in her eyes and Ichigo opened his mouth slightly at surprise at seeing her almost about to cry.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stay there not knowing if you were okay." A silent gasp escaped Ichigo's mouth as the last of the hallowfication disappeared from his face.

"Isn't that just cute." Aizen had been standing just above them in the air watching and listening to there conversation. "But you have been a nuisance long enough and I have no need for that woman any longer." Once again Aizen smirked as he raised his blade.

Ichigo put a hand on Orohime's shoulder and tried to push her away with what little strength he had left. "Run Orohime." Orohime shook her head still staring at him. "I'm staying with you Kurosaki-Kun. If this is the end I want it with you." Through her tears Orohime forced a smile. A smile grew on Ichigo's face as his hand slipped from her shoulder and stopped on top of her hand.

Aizen came flying down blade in hand, his famous grin still on face. Ichigo and Orohime closed there eyes at the same time and waited to feel the cold steel cut through them but it never came. After just a minute Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up past Orohime to see Aizen still baring down on them with sword raised high but he wasn't moving, as if he was frozen in time.

As he looked around he could see birds also frozen in flight. As if someone had pushed pause on the movie, all frozen accept him. Orohime opened her eyes as well reveling she too was un-fazed by whatever was accruing. She looked around realizing the same as Ichigo that something or someone stopped time around them.

In a burst of what seemed like a black substance a figure formed next to them standing over them. Ichigo forced himself up and he pulled Orohime to his side and he raised his blade in front of him though the blade was shaking all over he probably couldn't block a single hit. "Who are you?" Orohime poked her head out from over his shoulder to look at the figure that stood before them.

Without saying a word the figure raised its hand and light started slithering around its claw like fingers. It grew brighter and brighter before shooting out and covering Ichigo and Orohime in a thick blinding blanket of light. Ichigo felt Orohime grip onto his arm and he pulled her closer. They closed there eyes and there world went black.

* * *

Naruto sat quietly as he stared at the three poles where he once was tied to when he first joined Team 7. Sasuke got away again and Naruto swore he would kill him by sacrificing himself but does he have the guts to actually do it? This troubled him the entire way back to the leaf village and even still for the past couple days. The village wasn't even close to completion but the builders were moving fast and most of the center of the village was completed and up and running.

Hinata watched from a near by tree, peeking her head out from the side like she had always done when watching him. She noticed how he has avoided people ever since his encounter with Sasuke. Yeah she knew about his encounter with Sasuke because Sakura pretty much told Hinata first. Why she did, Hinata wasn't sure but ever since his return a couple days ago she has been watching him carefully to make sure he was alright. She couldn't approach him, especially after she declared her love to him.

"Hinata, please come here." Hinata froze against the tree when Naruto said her name. She didn't know what to do as her face grew bright red at being caught some how. "Please…Hinata." Naruto turned his head and stared at the tree she hood behind.

Taking a deep breath she stepped out from behind the tree and slowly rubbed her hands together as she stared at Naruto as he stared back at her. "N…naruto…" He stared at her in a way she never seen him look which made her shiver.

"Hinata." He patted the grass next to him and looked back at the poles. Hinata looked left to right for anybody around and slowly, very slowly got closer to where Naruto wanted her to sit. The closer she got the redder she seemed to get before her world started to blur. She blacked out and the next thing she knew she was opening her eyes to looking up at Naruto with her head in his lap. A blush started to cross her cheeks again and she shot up to sit on her knees.

"Before you pass out again can we talk?" His voice was low and this caused Hinata to look at him with a worried look. Naruto stared at the ground in front of him. "Na..naruto-kun? Are y..you alright?"

Naruto slightly shook his head. "Hinata, I need help." Hinata stretched a hand slowly towards Naruto. "With what Naruto-Kun?" Hinata's finger tips touched his cheek and his head turned to look at her. Hinata let out a slight gasp as a tear leaked from the corner of his eye. "Naruto-Kun, don't cry." Hinata felt into her pocket and pulled out a hancerchief and gently wiped the tear away. Naruto grabbed her wrist gently which caused her to drop the hancerchief onto the ground out of shock.

Naruto stared into her eyes which caused a blush to form on her cheeks again and she had a rough time concentrating on his eyes as her vision started to blur, but this time she fought off fainting because she really wanted to know what he was going to do. Naruto's eyes slightly closed as he leaned closer to Hinata. Hinata's breath grew louder as her heart did as Naruto grew closer to her. Her eyes were just about to closer when a loud noise brought the two back to reality.

A light circled around them capturing them in a light like prison. Naruto looked around pulling Hinata against him as he was blinded by huge amounts of light. But just before the light collapsed around him and Hinata completely he saw a dark hooded figure standing only a few feet away.

* * *

The three couples held onto one another as they fell like they were falling through space. Stars blasted by them until they came crashing through into there destined dimension. The light guided them into a giant city crashing into the street. The light slowly faded around the six foreign creatures to this world. The six were welcomed with many red eyes staring down at them with the same clothing as the ones that kidnapped them. Were these people here to finish where they started or did they have something else in mind.

What were these creatures that our young couples have been faced with? Each from a different dimension what do they have in common and why have they been brought here against there will? These questions and more will be answered in the upcoming chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome coughed when the light had faded and found herself sitting on the ground. She couldn't see a foot in front of her because of all the smoke rising around her. "Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled but all she got in response was her mouth getting filled with smoke forcing her to cough. She placed her hand over her mouth as she coughed.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha's voice came from near by. "Inuyasha?" Kagome quickly stood up and walked in the direction of Inuyasha's voice. Her hands reach out to grip anything in her path but couldn't find anything. Were there no walls in this place? Her hands came in contact with what felt like a jacket. She gripped the jacket tightly and squinted her eyes to see through the smoke. "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

As the smoke cleared she found she wasn't holding onto Inuyasha but a young boy just around her age. His face had whiskers or at least something like whiskers. Naruto looked at Kagome with a confused face, who was this woman to just grab ahold of him. "Uhh I'm not an Inuyasha. Who are you?" Kagome blinked quickly with a confused stare before quickly letting him go and scratching the back of her head.

"Woops, sorry I thought you were somebody else." Kagome's embarrassment could barley be covered up by her fake laugh. Naruto looked a bit annoyed when she didn't answer right away who exactly she was. That's when Kagome noticed a pair of eyes staring at her from just behind this stranger. She was a young girl, beautiful young girl. The girl blushed madly and hid completely behind the boy. "I didn't mean to scare you. Where are we anyway?"

Before Naruto could answer her Kagome feels a hand grab her shoulder and she nearly jumps out of her skin. Kagome spun around and let out the breath she was holding when she saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her a dull look at seeing her freak out as if to say she kind of freaked out. "Jeez Inuyasha, you scared me half to death."

"It's nice to see you too." Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look. Kagome quickly hugged him and put her head against his chest. "I didn't know where you were, I was worried." Kagome's voice was soft. Inuyasha blushed and gently placed his hands around her. Naruto and Hinata watched them, it would be awkward to jump into there conversation at this point. "I found two people." Kagome turned around and gestured to Hinata and Naruto who were watching the two with curious eyes.

"I ran into two others as well." Inuyasha pointed to two people that were only a few feet away, Kagome hadn't even noticed them, most be because of all the smoke, it still blanketed them. The boy looked injured and the girl was watching over him. So there was six of them all together, were there others and where exactly were they in the first place.

A loud growl filled the air and a gust of wind picked up blowing all the smoke around them away. Kagome raised her arm to keep dust from flying in her face until the wind stopped. Kagome shook off the dirt on her hands and face and looked around, they seemed to be in a small crater together. Another loud growl brought Kagome's eyes higher and she was greeted by what seemed like hundreds of red eyes surrounding the entire crater.

"Inuyasha, demons!" She grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's Kimono who put an arm around her and used his other hand to grab the hilt of his blade. He gripped his blade tightly. Naruto gripped his teeth as he noticed as well that they were surrounded by a group of people. Ichigo struggled to sit up trying to help if there was a fight but his injuries were too serious and Orohime forced him to stay still.

"You may relax, we mean you no harm." A woman's voice came from close by. The small group turned and looked at a cloaked figure. This figure was a bit different from the others, her eyes still glowed bright red and her face couldn't fully be seen but something about her clothing was a bit different.

"Cause us no harm? You show up randomly uninvited, and randomly take us here? Where ever we are." Inuyasha growled at the cloaked woman. The woman seemed to freeze in her position before bring her hand up to her chin. "Us? We would have no reason to bring you here. It would break one of our biggest laws." Inuyasha stood up pulling Kagome up with her, onto there feet. "Well the guy looked just like you! Why should we trust a demon?"

The mouth on the woman opened in a gasp, reveling some sharp teeth. Her arm fell to her side. "Looked like me? That's not good at all." She turned around quickly looking away from there small group. "And we're not demons. At least not in the ones your use to." The girl had placed her hand against her chin again before looking back at them over her shoulder. Her hand moved from her chin to the hood hiding her face and allowed it to fall back to reveal her face. Inuyasha nearly stumbled back as the familiar face started back at him.

"K..Kikyo?" Inuyasha's eyes were wide as the woman resembling Kikyo started at him. The woman turned slowly to completely face Inuyasha. "Wrong. I'm not Kikyo. Look closer." Inuyasha took a step forward letting Kagome go who looked at him with concern. Inuyasha squinted his eyes, she was right she wasn't Kikyo she was much different. Her eyes glowed red and her hair didn't match at all; her hair was paler, almost grayish. "You're not Kikyo…"

"That's right; you of all people should be use to the fact that even if someone looks like another, does not mean they are the same person." Her eyes flicked to Kagome before putting her hood up again. "Now Inuyasha, and the rest of you, we should be going." Inuyasha had been staring at the grown, a great sadness was a crossed his face, Kagome watched him with great concern. Inuyasha looked up quickly at hearing his name.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Inuyasha's voice wasn't filled with any anger and was barley audible. Kate just shook her head. "I will explain on our way. Right now we need to move." Kate turned and looked at Orohime and Ichigo. "Can you heal him enough to get him moving, Orohime?" Orohime gasped slightly at hearing her name. "Orohime? We have no time." Orohime seem to snap out of it and nodded quickly. She turned to Ichigo and activated her healing ability. The number of red eyes had decreased, there seemed to be many issuing them to leave. Hinata caught some of the "creatures" eyes before they were forced to move on, was it hate in there eyes, or was it something else? They seemed to know more about them then they should.

Several more cloaked figures made there way into the crater, some not wearing there hoods. Just like Kate they seem to be different then the crowd that had formed around them earlier. Kate engaged in conversation with these new visitors, were they deciding what to do with them? The sun peeked out and shined on the area around them and the group could finally see there surroundings much better. They were in a city, a huge city, not just huge but enormous. To Hinata and Naruto they had never seen buildings that reached this high, but for the others they had seen big cities with skyscrapers.

One of the cloaked broke from the small circle they had created and made its way past Inuyasha and Kagome and stopped in front of Hinata and Naruto. "W…When you're ready, I'll be your g..guide." The voice gave away that this hooded figure was also a woman, her voice was soft but very cracked like she was shy. Naruto looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Hey you seem a bit familiar some how." The woman gasped and shook her head. She stared at the ground and remained silent making it even more awkward for Hinata and Naruto.

"Is he ready yet, Orohime?" Kate stood behind Orohime who was helping Ichigo to his feet. Orohime looked at Kate and gave a small nod. "Alright, then its time to go. Stay close." Kate turned and quickly made her way up and out of the crater. The now larger group started to make there way through the large city streets. There were no cars or vehicles of any kind. The city seemed a bit run down, and there was no shortage of curious red glowing eyes.

Kagome made her way to the front of the group with Kate. Though it might seem strange to talk to someone who looked very similar to them, she was use to it with Kikyo. "You said you would explain everything." Kagome could almost feel the rest who came focus on there conversation behind them. Kate let out a loud sigh.

"You are in the Lordian capital city. You are no longer in the very dimensions you were born in." Hinata gasped almost passing out if Naruto hadn't put a hand on her shoulder to keep her up. Though this caused her to truly pass out. Kate let out another sigh. "Can you care her; she'll most likely be back in a minute or two." With the help of Inuyasha, Hinata was placed comfortably on his back and there trip continued.

"What do you mean by a different dimension?" Kagome asked after they continued. "Exactly what I meant. You, Inuyasha are from one dimension, Naruto and Hinata from another, and Ichigo and Orohime from another. Each from a different dimension."

"You mean like the living world and the Shinigami's?" Ichigo said the best he could his arm over Orohime's shoulder. Kate shook her head as she stared forward. "No, that is one dimension, just different sections of the same one. If I truly tried to explain it, you still wouldn't understand." Kagome eyebrow twitched slightly; even if this woman wasn't Kikyo she still had the attitude. "This dimension is 'The Origin.' Where it all began, and we, the Lordians, gave birth to all dimensions from here."

"So you're gods?" Kagome said her eyes wide from all the information she was gathering. "Yes and No. Though you may see us as gods, we don't think ourselves as them. We may be immune to age but we are as fragile as any human; weapons, poison….sickness, it can kill us just as easily." Kate fell silent for a moment after explaining how easily they died.

Kate took in a deep breath before continuing. "In the beginning there was no light. We Lordians lived in this darkness but we hold a different form, a more demonic form. This was the beginning of time; there was nothing…except deep darkness of nothing. But then, one of us stood up and raised his hands. Light shined from his fingers then shot high into the sky. The light grew until our entire world was filled with it. Our forms changed into what we are now. The Lordian who stood up and filled the world with light became the leader of us all and still is today. But there came the day when the Lordian looked elsewhere." The group turned down a bad looking street, well worst looking. This street seemed even worse then the rest of the city. The buildings were broken down and destroyed as if there a war made its way through here. If that didn't make it seem horrible, there were Lordians with rag like clothing watching them as they passed, they were laying in the street, is this where they lived? "But as the Lordians looked far out into the Universe, they found nothing, we were alone. The leader looked to the sky and spoke 'This Universe is not meant for only the beat one's kind heart', so he raised his hands once again and with the council several dimensions were born into existence were life had the chance to thrive a new. Several beings were also created by us, including the humans, who we modeled after our image. Some a little more literal then others." Kate turned her head to look at Kagome.

"It became apparent really quickly that humans were the favorite in the eyes of the Lordians. You were our most interesting creation." Kate looked forward again. "Interesting? In what way?" Kagome had been watching Kate the entire time, hanging on every word. "Something happened that the Lordian's did not foresee. As the humans evolved a phenomena appeared. The human started to develop feelings we Lordians never experienced before. We Lordians have only experienced hate, anger and the basics. But the humans showed sadness, hope, even love. These feelings appeared out of nowhere, no reason to them, and no explanation why. The only one who may know why is the leader but he doesn't say. Many Lordians became interested in these feelings and the start of the 'lords' began. You may only join the council if you are a 'lord', you become a 'lord' by finding that you are connected to something in the new dimensions. It's hard to explain really but when the dimensions were created we Lordians found ourselves some how connected to our creations. For example a very powerful 'Lord' in the council is Lord of Knowledge; he became the holder of all knowledge in these dimensions."

"Wait, all of the knowledge?" Kagome said interrupting Kate who rolled her eyes and gave Kagome an annoyed stare. "Yes. He has a really big library. Anyway, not all Lordians became connected to a thing from the new world, which is sort of a good thing since not everyone could be apart of the council, in all there is around a hundred or more lords in the Lordians, out of a million Lordians that's a pretty good deal. As thousands of years past hundreds of more dimensions were created and the Lordians watched closely over there connected self. But we kept to our major rules, not to interfere fully into the outcome of any dimension, and not to allow any inter-dimensional travel by anything except Lordians, but it's been hard enforcing that law without reveling who we are." Kate took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well that explains how you know us. Is there anymore?" Kagome said with much curiosity. Kate looked at the ground. "Yes, but I'm not the one to explain the rest of our history to you." Kagome's face grew confused, she obviously had more questions. "Do you have any idea why we were brought here in the first place?" Kate quickly looked up and turned to state at Kagome, the look in her eyes told her there was something she knew that she wasn't saying.

The sound of laughter made the two look away to the source of the noise. "So it's true, we do have visitors." A group of around six Lordians were walking towards them. Kate gripped her teeth and turned around to give the Lordians in her group a small node who nodded quickly back. Naruto looked up at the Lordian girl who talked to her earlier, she had moved directly in front of him,

"S…stay close." She pecked slightly over her shoulder at Naruto who nodded at her. She gripped what seemed to be a blade attached to her waist. "I am Kate of the Second Command. I order you to stop your approach and stand out of our way. I am on a mission by the council itse-" Kate was cut off by the one who seemed to lead this small group of Lordians. "The Second Command? Why should I give a damn?" The others in the group laughed along with him. Kagome at this point had gotten behind Kate and moved to Inuyasha's side, she felt safer there.

Kate gripped her sword. "I will not hesitate to cut your throat." A growl escaped Kate, very apparent if she had to she would really do it. Naruto felt Hinata sturring on his back and looked over his shoulder at the Hyuuga eyes. "O…Oh Naruto-Kun, w…what's going on?" Hinata had noticed the tension in the air growing at the front of the group. "Nothing to worry about, you might want to stay on for a big longer." One of his famous smiles caused Hinata to go bright red and hide behind his shoulder where he couldn't see her face.

"Cut my throat huh? Not killing enough of the rebels in the Civil War, so you need to kill people on your own side?" A chuckle escaped him and before any of them could blink Kate's fist came in contact with the guy's face. The guy was sent flying past his friends into what looked like a food stall, the food looked rotten too.

From behind Kate she heard Inuyasha let out a chuckle. "Nice one." Kate cracked her knuckles still watching the guy. "Thanks." Her face was full of anger. "But I think it will be best to get moving, he isn't going to stay down long."

As if on que the guy started to groan and sit up. He put his hand on his face and let out another loud groan. "She broke my nose; the bitch really broke my nose!" A smirk grew across her face before direction the group down another street away from the gathering crowd. "We're almost there. We should be safe now."

When they turned the corner it was like entering a completely different city. The buildings seemed to be made of white marble that glowed with the morning sun. There most of been diamond or some other rock built into the marble because it shined in areas bright then others because it shined and created rainbows on the walls. Hinata leaned up over Naruto's shoulder to look around and her eyes shined from the light.

"It's…beautiful." Her breath seems to slow and she forgot Naruto was holding onto her. She leaned down her chin almost resting on his shoulder before she knew it she was staring into Naruto's eyes who was staring at her with a curious look back at her. Her eyes went wide and she hides back behind his shoulder. Naruto chuckled and looked ahead again.

"Wow it really is beautiful here." Orohime said with a big smile. She looked all around loosening her grip on Ichigo. "Orohime!" Ichigo said with slight panic as his weight fell on his wounds. "Oh sorry Kurusaki-kun." There was more Lordian's here but they were dressed much better then the others seen earlier. The clothes weren't the only thing different about them, they were cheerful, a lot more cheerful, and many were laughing and talking amongst one another.

Inuyasha's ear twitched and he looked around. Kagome looked up at him. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha kept looking down both ways of the street. "I hear music near by but I don't see any instruments."

"You wouldn't. We rarely use instruments. We Lordians have huge amounts of different powers. Some unique to the connection they have as a Lord. But what most Lordian's have is the ability to have music appear out of thin air. A strange ability yes, but it makes the Lordian capital even more beautiful, the streets use to be full music, and life was sort of like a musical. People around here weren't half bad singers either." As Kate finished her explanation the music had gotten loud enough for everyone to hear.

Silence had grown on the street and the Lordians had moved to the side of the streets. "Hey what's going on?" Kagome said after noticing. Kate looked at Kagome. "This particular music is the song that represents the Lordians as a whole, our…anthem is a good word to describe it. It represents the Lords gathering together for a meeting. There meeting to discuss you all."

Down the road two lines of cloaked Lordians walked, there voices rose high above the buildings and floated around there small group.

"United we stand, Now and forever, In truth, divided we fall." The long line slowly passed, there collected voices in tone with one another as they song. "Hand upon hand, brother to brother, no one shall be greater then all." The crowd around began singing along with the Lords with smiles upon there faces.

"United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth, divided we fall

Hand upon hand  
Brother to brother  
No one shall be greater than all"

The line stopped in front of a huge building and a gate like door. The door slowly open and there stood four more cloaked figures, each four had there hood up hiding there face. One of the four stood forward and raised his hands high as he started to sing. His voice rose higher then the others and very beautiful, maybe he was the leader.

"It's been millions of years

So we celebrate  
All that makes our kingdom great  
Liberty and Justice for all

Each of us will now divide  
In equal shares our countryside  
Promising equality for all who reside!"

Kagome turned to Kate and spoke to her the loudest she could without drawing attention to herself. "What does he mean divide there country side?" Kate looked at her. "When the Lord's were first created, the dividing of the different responsibilities, so on so forth." Kate turned back to watch the Lords. "Oh." Kagome said silently, probably not loud enough for Kate to hear and looked back at the Lords as well.

The line of Lords moved quickly into the opening. "Hey let's go, we need to fallow." Kate moved behind the crowd and the group fallowed the best they could. The music continued and so did the singing but they moved to quickly to hear it. Kate opened what seemed to be a side door to the building and she waited till everyone was in. Once inside they could hear the music echoing off the walls as the song continued. They found they were next to the door that the Lords were making there way in. Some were heading up the stairs to higher levels and others heading to a huge circler room where there were chairs to sit around the outside. Several levels of balconies filled this room like a theater for performances, a very big Council room for over one-hundred Lords.

"United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth, divided we fall

Hand upon hand  
Brother to brother  
No one shall be greater than all"

The Lords stood in front of there respected seats and there voices echoed off the wall all the way to the buttom floor where there were more Lordians standing in front of there seats. The small group watched from the entrance to this huge room not to draw any attention to themselves just yet. Each of the Lordians started calling out one by one.

"Liberty! Justice! Trust! Shall be greater then all. Freedom! Peace! Honour! No one greater than all. Goodness! Strength! Valour! Shall be greater then all." The music ended and the Lords sat down all together at once except for four on the buttom floor who looked up at the different balconies until they were sure everyone had been seated then they sat together.

"We should begin right away. Let's start with bringing them in. Kate." One of the four turned there head and looked at the small group. Kate nodded and walked slowly forward, her feet echoing off the walls, the group fallowed in turn and found themselves standing in the middle of the room as over a hundred of pairs of eyes stared at them. That's when the whispers started, they couldn't understand but it was defiantly about them.

"Yes, it's them alright." The one that spoke before raised his hand and took a hold of his hood. When the hood fell they all held back a gasp as the red eyes stared upon them. The man's silver hair shined in the light similar to Inuyasha's. His face was like that of an angel's and his eyes full of such knowledge. "My name is Neon Kokugen, and I am the leader of the Lordian's."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lies! What they describe would make the council to blame." A lord shouted down to them from one of the balconies even though the room was designed to be able to hear them even if they talked normally. Neon's right arm rose slowly and silence fell over all of the lords as if they were all frozen into statues. The group of six just finished there stories explaining each how, what seemed to have been a Lordian, appeared and sent them here in a huge ball of light.

"Calm yourself." Neon's eyes looked around at the different balconies before looking at the group in front of him. "They have no reason to lie. They are not a invading party to take over the city; each two are from a different dimension and they have the same story."

A Lord stood up and pointed at Ichigo and Orohime. "But what they described Master! The only Lordian that can stop time is the Lord of Time himself." A Lordian sitting in the row in front of the group started chuckling, not in a dark or mysterious way but goofy. Neon slowly turned his head to look at this very Lord.

"Would you know anything about this, Lord of Time?" Neon's voice was calm; there was no accusation in his voice. The Lord chuckled once again before leaning back. Silence fell over the council as they stared at Lord of Time. After a few minutes Lord of Time broke into a grin as he stared at the small group of outsiders in front of him. The Lordian next to Naruto started shaking causing him to look at her out of interest to why she would be reacting the way she is.

"No sir, I wouldn't know a thing. Though they could have had a time creature with them." Lord of Time looked away from the group. The Lordian who had been shaken stopped causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. Lord of Time looked at Neon who had been staring at him. "The time creatures are nearly extinct after I haunted down and killed them. There are only five left. Four of them are held in my compound, the other…." Lord of Time looked up at the balcony. "…the other is held by the rebellion."

The council broke out in conversation; shouting and whispers filled the large room. Kagome stepped forward even though Inuyasha tried to keep her in place. "Who are the rebellion?" Kagome's voice was stern and strong, she was done sitting back while she was being judged by these people, and even if they were who they say they were, she wanted information, and she knew the rest of the group did too.

The council had fallen silent when they noticed Kagome had spoken out. Kagome took a step back out of the pressure of the hundred eyes staring down at her like she was a piece of meat; is this what a mouse felt like right before the cat pounced on them? "The rebellion…" Neon's voice brought Kagome back to reality. His eyes focused on there group. "…are a group of Lordians who broke off from the council because they blame the council for the ill times we are in. The Lordians are currently in a civil war." Kagome took another step back and felt Inuyasha place a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and he gave her a small nod. Kagome turned around facing Neon with a serious look on her face.

"So you're saying that the rebellion is the cause of us coming here?" Ichigo stepped forward but winced and quickly grabbed onto his side, he still hadn't been fully healed. "Kurusaki-kun?" Orohime quickly stepped next to him placing a hand on his back to try and see how she could help.

Neon's eyes slowly drifted to look at Ichigo. "It is a strong possibility that this could be the case." Neon's hand slowly rose from the arm of the chair. His hand was just as pale white as his face. His hand stopped when he pointed at Ichigo who's face went to surprise then confusion. Neon's mouth opened but what came out was no language none of them ever heard and Ichigo let out a gasp and stood up right.

"The pain, it's gone?" Ichigo looked at Orohime who shook her head to tell him she wasn't the cause of it. Ichigo looked back at Neon who lowered his arm slowly back to the arm of the chair.

"Not only the pain, but all injuries conflicted on you." Neon leaned his head back resting it against the back of the chair. His chest raised and declined faster then normal and sweat appeared on his face. "Master!" Kate took a couple quick steps forward but stopped when Neon raised a hand. "Calm down Kate, I'm fine." Kate stared at Neon for a few seconds before slowly stepping back next to the group and stared at the ground. Kagome looked at her with a worried look.

Neon took in a deep breath before exhaling and opening his eyes. "If the rebellion is truly behind your presence here why would they send you here? The dimensional rift is difficult to control on your own; you could have been thrown off course, but to the capital? Bad luck indeed."

"But they have a big reason, don't they brother?" The light in the council brought in through several windows seemed to dim. The voice came from behind the group in the direction of the door. The group quickly spun around and whispers started in the council balcony. Standing in one of the shadows of the pillar that surrounds the entire room was another Lordian but the group knew right away this Lordian wasn't like the others.

Hinata's nails dug into Naruto's shoulder. "O wow o wow. Hinata that hurts." Hinata gasped and quickly let his shoulders go. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata's eyes went wide when she noticed she had let his shoulders go, the only thing keeping her from falling off his back. Hinata waved her arms in the air before falling off Naruto's back. Naruto had a dumb-founded look on his face before spinning around to check to see Hinata was alright, who was now rubbing her back.

Neon blinked a couple times as he watched the two before looking up at the new Lordian visitor. "You shouldn't talk about this in front of them." Kagome quickly caught on that there wasn't something they were telling. She turned around to look at Neon.

"What do you mean? What are you not telling us?" She stared at Neon, narrowing her eyes, Neon looked at her not saying anything, and his expression remained the same. A chuckle from the Lordian behind the ground caused Kagome to look at him again. "I'm sorry brother, it just slipped out." He stepped slowly out of the shadows toward the group. A feeling of dread washed over the group as the red eyes of this Lordian stared them down. His eyes were different then the others, even though there eyes were red, there was never evil in them, but this man, there was death in his eyes. He stopped suddenly in front of the group looking back and forth between them before stopping at Kagome who cringed under his stare.

"Your Kagome aren't you? Yes I remember you well. You had so much hatred for Kikyo." A grin grew across his face. Anger crossed Kagome's face and she gripped her hands into fists. "So much Anger."

Kagome took a sudden step forward. "What did you say to me?" Kagome gripped her teeth tightly glaring at the man. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with surprise and quickly grabbed onto her shoulder. She spun around and glared at Inuyasha who quickly pulled his hand away. When she saw his reaction her eyes slowly calmed. "Oh, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Kagome rested her head against her hand like she had a head ache and leaned against Inuyasha who helped her with concern. The Lordian once again started to chuckle.

"Enough! Get over here right now and leave them alone." Neon's eyes pierced past the group and started at the Lordian. The grin on his face turned quickly into a frown. He took slow steps, his heavy boots echoed off the walls as he passed slowly by the group. Hinata peeked slowly out from behind Naruto to get a better look of the Lordian. The Lordian peeked out of the corner of his eyes to catch Hinata's with his. His grin quickly returned as he stared at Hinata as he continued to walk. Fear gripped Hinata causing her to tremble. Naruto moved suddenly in front of Hinata blocking the Lordian's view of her. Hinata looked at him to see why he moved in front of her and she saw him glaring at the Lordian. Had he been watching over her? A chuckle escaped the Lordian and he looked forward when he stopped next to Neon and sat down in a empty seat.

"I am sorry for the rudeness of my brother. He is the Lord of Hatred. He makes sure there is balance in the anger people have but sometimes he doesn't know his place." Neon and his brother's eyes flicked in each others directions and meet in only a split second. "But we should get back to the task at hand, getting you home."

"You're going to send us home?" Naruto said quickly. Even though Lord of Hate was further away now he was making sure he kept Hinata out of his sight through actions of holding Hinata close to his side or close behind him that was causing Hinata much time to blush.

Neon slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to be sent home until the source of why you were sent here has been taken care of and the reason un-covered. Until then it would be dangerous to send you home."

The gasp swept over the group. Inuyasha gripped his hand into a fist and growled. "You can't keep us here as prisoners!" Neon's eyes slowly looked at him as if his angry voice wasn't that threatening to him.

"You are not a prisoner, you are merely guests. You have nothing to worry about while you are here, the dimensions you are from have been halted in there process with the help of Lord of Time. If we were to send you back now and the rebels are the cause of you coming to this dimension then that means the war has flooded to your dimensions. If you were to return, your worlds will be over come with a war that has lasted for thousands of years. It's more then likely the dimensions will be destroyed in the process." Neon spoke, he might seem to look like an angel but his voice was of the dead.

The six of them looked between one another before looking there own ways pretty much agreeing they wouldn't want that to happen. Neon's eyes slightly closed seeming to be he was tired but he rested his head against his hand. "Then it's decided, you'll stay in our care until we can figure out who brought you here and what was there purpose. Sayuri they will stay with you." Neon's eyes flicked to the shy girl that stood guard next to Naruto and Hinata.

The girl perked up at hearing her name heard. "M…me? B…but sir, there is…well I just…umm." Neon continued to stare at the girl even though of her constant stuttering. From underneath the hood the girl stared back before slowly lowering her eyes to the floor. "Y…yes sir."

"Now that your accommodations are taken care of, Sayuri will help you to anywhere you most go, you are to fallow her back to her quarters and from then on further actions will be dealt with by the council." Neon stood up slowly out of his chair and the rest of the council fallowed suit. "The council is now dismissed."

The Lords shuffled and moved slowly as they made there way out of the balconies and down the stairs forming crowds rather then the straight lines they had when they arrived. The giant doors opened and the Lords shuffled out. The Lords that sat in front of the group moved the slowest, taking there time as they passed by them, seeming to look them over. Lord of Time gave another silent chuckle before walking over to Sayuri and seeming to strike a short conversation with her before continuing on with the other Lords.

As the Lords continued to filter out the door it became more and more silent until the group was the only people left with Sayuri. As the door closed Sayuri looked at the group from underneath her hood. "Umm…well." Her shaking hand slowly raised and grabbed the edge of her hood.

As she pulled the hood back Naruto crossed his arms. "I had a feeling." Naruto said as he looked over the face of Sayuri. A almost identical looking Hinata stared at the group. "My name…my name is Sayuri. I'll be your g…guide from now on."


End file.
